Steps in The Dark
by Reader One
Summary: Dean is forced to realize his little brother was a coveted item. He might not like the kid all the time, but Hell if he was letting anything take his brother away. PreSeries NonWincest
1. Dreams

_**Disclaimer: **__**Well he**__**llo. I'm not Eric **__**Kripke**__**. So I don't own Supernatural. I also make no money from this **__**story,**__** it's just something I've been wanting to do for a while. This is Un-**__**Beta'd**__** so I don't know how well it will be received. This isn't SLASH but I have no problem with slash, in fact I love it. It's just not where this is heading. This will probably be the only disclaimer, so have fun reading it. If anyone **__**would **__**would**__** like to be a beta, I have no problem with it. Thanks for reading- enjoy. -Jess**_

Have you ever missed the last step in the dark? The little dip in your stomach before you hit the step? Well this is exactly how Nineteen year old Dean felt when his mind would wander in the presence of his little brother.

Sure, he knew his little brother was a sweet kid, that everyone wanted to just "Eat Him Up", but he never fully understood that until he was thirteen. When he had an incredibly odd dream, and it was one he could never forget.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Deeeaaaaaannn'_

_Shit._

_'Dean... where's your brother, your beautiful little brother? Hmm?' _

_"You won't find him you piece of shit!" Dean yelled_

_'An__d why not? You think your limited fighting skills__ will keep me away from that ultimate prize? No Deany boy. I'll find him… And if not me, one of us will? But see me. I'__ll keep him… Heh, safe'. That persistent voice called out_

_"__Man, if you think you can get Sammy for your sick purposes you're wrong. __**I**__ won't let __you;__ my __**dad**__ sure as Hell won't let you, so why even try? Why get killed for something that won't happen?__"_

_The voice paused for a moment._

_'Because, if there was even a slight chance that I might get him__ it's worth it.__ Let me put this in terms even you can understand, He is a Ferrari compared to __everyone's __Datsun__ truck.__ He… He is the gold.'_

_"Why though? Why? He hasn't done anything! He's just a little kid! Why is he so God damned important?" Dean shouted_

_'__You__ will see. For now just watch him. Eventually you will see his… wonder.' The voice said_

_"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me?" Dean asked_

_'Because I need some one to take care of my treasure.__ I know you'll protect him from everything. While you're doing that, I'll sneak him away from under your nose. __' It's__ laughter filled the air_

_Right after Dean woke up in a rush of sheets, sweat, and gasping noises._

-------------------------

Dean was woken from his reverie when his fifteen year old brother tapped him on the shoulder. Sam was looking up at him expectantly.

_Huh? What'd he say?_ He voiced those thoughts.

"Humph, if you'd been listening like you should, instead of gawking at those cheerleaders you'd know. It's not like I didn't expect it."

"Shut up, Geek-boy."

"As I was saying, do you think it'll be alright to go to a friend's house after school tomorrow? He just moved here and he hasn't gotten to know anyone yet…" Sam asked

"Maybe, have to see how Dad is tonight. He probably will let so long as you double up on training tonight, and you don't smart mouth him 'till dinner that is."

"Hey! I don't smart mouth him… that much. At least I don't think so." Sam said wearily

"Don't worry about it squirt. Dad'll let you go."

Dean fisted his hand into Sam's hair.

"Hey! I'm not short. I just haven't reached my full height yet!" He yelled

It was true. Sam may not be a giant, but you could tell he was going to be tall. He'd already grown three inches over the summer. It was marked in their kitchen, Dean knew. They may move a lot, but they'd try to make it home. So far in every house there was a mark for each of the boys. And since their Dad had decided to stay in this town, because the Demon crime rate was up and this place had a nice distance from almost anywhere, they'd been able to mark it twice each. Dean's rate was slow and unremarkable, but Sam's had shown he'd grown quiet a bit.

"Settle down, just get in the car and let's get home." Dean said already turned around heading towards the car.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sam shouted

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys got home they were treated to an odd site. Their dad was too wrapped up in his cooking to notice his sons' arrival. He was passing about in the kitchen, stopping every so often to stir a pot or taste a pan.

"Dad?" The youngest asked

"Wha? Oh, boys. I thought since we didn't get to celebrate Sam's birthday before the summer hunting trip, and we weren't that busy now, we could." John elaborated

"Cool! I thought we celebrated it when you let me waste that Boo Hag in South Carolina." Sammy gushed

"Well… that was part of it, but I thought maybe you'd like to have a nice Spaghetti and Meatball dinner also."

Dean watched as the two talked quietly. He was glad his brother's fifteenth birthday was getting a good celebration. His had been awesome. Caleb had gotten him a fake ID and taken him out to a bar. Plus with this, his dad was sure to say yes to Sam's request.

Dean knew that little Sammy needed friends. By nature he was a social being. He'd taken after his mother in that aspect, while Dean had taken after his father and his comfort in solitude. Plus maybe his friend had a hot sister.

---------------------------------

Towards the end of dinner Sam had finally gotten up the courage to ask his dad.

"So Dad, I was thinking. Do you think I might be able to go to a friend's house after school tomorrow? He's new and all, so he hasn't made any friends…" He trailed off at the end in hopes of pity

"Well… didn't have any training tonight. But if you're home before eight tomorrow with your homework done, I don't see why not. Since we are celebrating tonight." John said

Sam brightened at the news. It was the first time in a long time he got to miss a training session.

"Thanks Dad! I promise I'll be home in time. Well barring any random Wendigos." He joked

"Sammy, you can't take my excuse. I used that one two towns over. You know the night I got home late from Gemma Fraston's?" Dean butted in

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I knew there were no Wendigos in the area." Their dad busted Dean

Dean looked sheepishly at his dad.

_Oops._

"Heh, just joking Dad."

John just glared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting ready for sleep is not something the Winchesters take lightly. It's when people are at their most vulnerable. It's when evil likes to slip in and watch, sometimes even strike. So they tend to be overly cautious, well not really. Just overly cautious for normal people.

"Sam, you got enough salt to set you up for tonight?" John asked without looking at his son

"Yeah, but the Cat's Eye shells are running low. Might need to pick some up over in Shenendoah next time" Sam called out

John thought about the small town with the little shops. He'd stumbled upon a nice Earth store on accident. The car broke down about a half mile from a little cottage on the edge of town. It'd been pure luck he had found it.

"Dad, We're going to need to re-write the runes on the front door soon. Someone's been leaning on the door frames too much, they're almost rubbed clean of." Dean shouted and paused for a beat

"Sam!" He added as an after thought

"Shut up! At least I don't use the salt from the windows for my eggs in the morning!" The younger retaliated

John decided to take a stand before it got out of control. After all he wanted to get some sleep tonight.

"Boys! Knock it off. Get down here and let's do the prayer."

"Yes, sir!" They called in unison

Seconds later there were shouts of "Move Dean." Or "Shove off Sam." And the footfalls of two teenage boys racing down the stairs. John just smiled, it reminded him that they could be normal sometimes too.

"Okay boys. Who leads tonight?" The oldest Winchester asked

"Dean's turn."

"Alrighty then. Dean, you ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

As Dean lead them in the Lord's prayer John thought back to when he had first taught them to say it before they went to sleep. Saying it together had started out as a necessity , the boys had been young. They repeated whatever he said, but didn't remember it. So he had to keep going over it with them every night. They got it, but it was one of the few times out the day he got to see them, so he created the excuse of learning it in Latin. Boy it had been weird to watch a four year old Sam recite it verbatim. After that, well, they just kept it up, none willing to sacrifice that time.

His thoughts cut off with the end of the prayer.

"Alright, off to bed with you. Dean, I'll need you to take Sammy to school in the morning. Then report back here. We can go into Shenendoah for a while. See about getting you that replacement Bowie knife you left in that Wampus Cat back in Tennessee. Sam, you'll be home by eight tomorrow, right?" John announced

"Yes Sir, eight o' clock. Homework done, ready for training."

"Dean, tomorrow's schedule okay with you?" John asked

"Yes Sir."

"Okay. Night boys, I'll see you in the morning." He said heading through the hall

-----------------------------

The boys were standing in the living room for a few seconds before Sam broke the silence.

"You better not make me late tomorrow Dean. I've got a test first period."

"Yeah, whatever, you were only late that one time." Dean turned to go upstairs "Try not to snore too loud tonight. You were rattling the pictures last night, thought we had a poltergeist." Was flippantly said as he was halfway up

"Shut up!"

Dean sighed it was so easy to get his brother riled up.

_Life's pretty good._

His brother's shouts followed him upstairs.

_Yup, easy._

"Night little brother!" Dean shouted back

He could hear the grumbling of an over angsty teenager

"Night, Dean."


	2. Talks

_**Okay. So I lied. I'm still not Eric **__**Kripke**__**, so I still don't own Supernatural. Thanks to those who reviewed. It made my day. Enjoy reading. I wouldn't count on me updating this quickly ever. I don't think I could do the turn around every time. Well thanks for reading- Jess**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sam had always been a restless sleeper. He tossed and turned, mumbled, and sighed. When the occasion called for it and he had to share a bed with Dean, he'd end up with his legs off the bed and his torso spread across his brother. Because of this he wasn't allowed to sleep under a window in case he knocked away some salt, but recently he'd grown out of that phase and was enjoying lying under the window in his room. The moon's ray cast gentle light onto his face as his thoughts went over his conversation with his new friend. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam was sitting a table in the cafeteria by himself reading a book. He wanted to sit with the others, but they usually shunned him from their conversations. Just as he let out a sigh, his reading was __interrupted; a tray was placed across from his. Sam looked up and his eyes were met with a subtle blue gaze._

_"Hello?" It came out as more of a question_

_"Hi, my name is Adam. I'm new here, just moved from Phoenix. Saw you sitting here, thought it might be a good time to make a new friend."_

_"Oh, okay. Well, my name is Sam. I guess I should welcome you to Red Oak, Iowa. How do you like it so far?" Sam asked_

_"Hmm… it's alright I suppose. Kinda small for my tastes, but nothing a few friends can't fix. Plus small towns always have weird things happen to them." Adam said all excited_

_"Yeah, well nothing's happened here so far, just a few storms every now and then."_

_"Oh well… Hey, do you think you might be able to hang out tomorrow? You know show me around and stuff?" He asked_

_"I don't know. My dad is pretty strict about those kinds of things. I usually have to be home right after school, but I'll ask. There's always a first time for everything." Sam rattled out, surprised by the invitation_

_"Alright, tell me tomorrow. My mom makes the best Tuna __casserole;__ you can't pass that up can you?"_

_"I suppose I can't. I'll definitely try to get him to cave."_

_The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The sounds of students' chairs scraping against the floor and last minute discussions rang through the cafeteria. Sam turned to look at his new friend; he was met with __a happy expression._

_"Make sure you do Sam__, I need a friend here." Adam stood while talking_

_As he turned to leave Sam threw a few words over his shoulder._

_"See you later, Adam."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Sam fell asleep thinking about his new friend, the girl in his Math class, and how his brother wasn't going to make him late for his test.

As Sam slept, there were things in the shadows watching, just like always. Watching how he slept. How he breathed, but mostly the way he shined and lit the dark on fire with its intensity. The salts and protective barriers kept them out, but never far away.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dean awoke to the small sound of Sam shifting about in his room. His senses refined, because of the hunt, always picked up the smallest oddity. It always annoyed him how he could never sleep in late because someone would always be moving around in the mornings, whether it is his dad making breakfast or his brother getting ready for school.

He groaned as he moved out of bed, missing the warmth of it already. He looked around his room for a pair of fresh jeans. Spotted some, so he'd been cleaning the attic in them, they'd do.

"Sam should just take the damn bus. Too early for this… need more sleep…" Dean trailed off as he swayed on his feet

"Arhg!"

He smashed his face into the side of his bed. He'd fallen asleep standing up. Dean sat there with his jeans half on; staring at his legs, betrayed.

_Yup, definitely__ way too early._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

John was up by sunrise about every morning. He'd gotten together the cereals and bowls, set them out and gotten into his research. He'd been searching for information on a spirit in over in Harlan. It seemed the good carpenter had been murdered by his own table saw.

_Hmm__This__ one might be tricky. Have to have Dean on this one, maybe even Sam. _

Disturbed from his musings, John looked up to see his youngest filling his bowl with Cap'n Crunch. No matter how hard Sam tried to be a grown up, he still had his young teenage instincts.

"Morning Sammy."

"Morning." Sam grunted, too tired to bother with anything else

John was about to ask about his oldest son's whereabouts but didn't need to when he heard the shuffling coming from the hall.

"Morning Dean."

All John received from him was a grunt and a nod. His sons really weren't morning people. John wanted to laugh at them, but it was an everyday thing, he'd get the chance when they really screwed up. John looked to Dean.

"Dean, we'll need to head out to Shenandoah as soon as you get Sammy to school. So get back here as quickly as possible. We're going to have to check out a spirit in Harlan, if we're lucky we'll make back in time for dinner."

"Yes, sir. I'll be back here before you blink." Dean said cheekily

John looked at Sam

"Sam, since we might not make it back before eight, I want to in the basement training when we get back, eight o' clock sharp, not kidding. It should be just getting dark then, so hurry it home and set the lines. I'll call if we can't make it back tonight." John said

"Alright, I might have dinner over there if it's okay with you."

"So long as you're home at eight I won't mind."

John looked at the clock and back to his papers.

"You boys better get a move on it. The rate you guys are moving, Sam's going to be late."

The sudden startled movement made John look up. He saw Sam racing through the house yelling at his brother to hurry up. The boy was having trouble yanking his shoes on while trying to swing his back pack over his shoulder. John looked at Dean who was looking thoroughly amused.

"Better go catch up with him, before he takes the Impala himself. He grabbed the keys before he went out."

Dean looked shocked for a moment before racing out the door after his brother screaming about touching his baby.

John just sighed and shook his head.

_Maybe one day, they'll be able to get to school with out__ me reminding them of the time…_

John's thoughts trailed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had made it to the car before Sam could even open his door.

_That's right baby, you're safe. No little brothers are driving you today._

"Hurry up Dean, the test is first period."

"Yeah, I heard you yesterday." Dean threw on a high pitched whiney voice "Dean, I have a test. I can't miss it, it'll drop my grade point average, and I'll never ever forgive you, you big brute!"

Sam looked incredulous, his voice got high with annoyance.

"You jerk! I do not sound like that. You're just jealous."

"Of what, your pitiful aim?"

Sam growled at Dean and turned towards the window. He wasn't being childish; he just didn't think he needed to respond to that comment.

----------------------------------------------

Dean reached over to turn the stereo up and try to wash out Sammy's annoyance. Dean had gotten to the school in a record three minutes. He watched as his brother wretched open his door. Feeling a little bad about before, he reached over and grabbed one of the straps attached to his brother's pack. Sam just looked at him. Dean really hated apologizing.

"Look Sammy. I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a cheap shot and you know it. I want you to have fun tonight at your friend's. We'll call if anything comes up, be careful coming home, and check the lines before training, just like Dad said."

"It's okay Dean, and I'll be fine. I'll see you guys when you get home. Oh and be careful when you deal with that spirit. I saw Dad's notes, he'll be a handful." Sam accepted the odd apology

"Right-o. See you later tonight then." Dean paused for a moment "Love you, Bro."

Sam just looked at him questioningly

"Love you too man." Sam said finally leaving the car

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked to the school searching for Adam. He finally spotted him in the shade of and old Oak in front of the school. Sam started over to him, but as soon as he'd taken five steps in the direction, Adam spotted him and stood up. They met right in front of the steps leading into the school.

"Well can you come over after school?"

"Yeah, talked my dad into it, I just have to be home by eight. Any later and I'm dead." Sam joked

They went in through the doors together. Once Sam was close to Adam he noticed the height difference. Adam had about five inches on him.

_Well that sucks._

"What classes do you have? I didn't see you in any of mine." Sam questioned

"Mostly Junior. I have a sophomore math class though. I failed it last year so I had to re-take it here." Adam said opening his locker

"Oh. Well I didn't see you in my class yesterday, were you getting your schedule from the office and stuff?" Sam knew how being the new kid went

"Yeah I was. I hate having Geometry so early in the morning though. It never gives you enough time to fully wake up." He griped

"Yeah, I know how that goes. We have a test in there today, but Mr. Garcia will probably make you take it just to get to where you're at." The Winchester reasoned

"Ah, well. That sucks. But hey, at least I'll have you right Sammy."

"Yeah, I suppose there's that. I'm usually not very fun in class though, just ask anyone."

"Hey, that's no problem. I'll just get to sleep more."

Adam smiled after saying that, it was a nice smile that didn't show very many teeth. Sam would have to learn to smile like that.

"Well we better get into class if we don't want to be late."

"Okay, come one Winchester, wouldn't want to miss that test."

Adam steered Sam down the hall and into the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was right; Mr. Garcia did make him take the test. It turned out that Adam's last school had been further ahead in Geometry than they thought. He'd be able to breeze through until Christmas.

"So Sam, I'll see you in the cafeteria, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be a little late. I'm coming from History and it's on the other side of the school."

"Mm'kay. I'll see if I can meet you on the way. We can walk there together."

Sam gave Adam on odd look.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam got out of History class, he was met by Adam waiting outside the door.

_How the hell did he get here so fast? He doesn't know the building…_

As if Adam could read his mind he said

"I had the art class right next door."

"Oh, okay then. Well let's get to the cafeteria." Sam replied already moving down the hall

Adam followed him as they got in line for the hot lunch.

"So where do you want to go after school? Do you want to go around town, or straight to your house?"

"We can go around town when you have more time. Let's just go straight to my house, so I can get you to unpack all my stuff." Adam said

Sam glared at Adam until he laughed at the boy's expression.

"Okay, you don't have to unpack. We can just watch a few movies and hang until my mom calls us down for dinner."

"Okay, though I don't know when I'll be able to go anywhere after school again."

Adam just looked at him and shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing, it's just weird. Not allowing you to go out after school, you know?"

"Oh well, it's not really that bad. I never really had the need to go out and do stuff, now that you're here though maybe I'll be able to." Sam said grinning his little grin

Adam looked at him with his blue eyed gaze, his sandy colored hair falling into his eyes.

"Heh, cute grin. You remind me of my cousin."

Sam spluttered a response of "Shut up." He looked down at his near empty tray and sighed. They never put enough food on these for anyone.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Once again the clatter of student was heard.

"See you after school. I'll wait for you by the tree. That okay?"

"Yeah, see you there." Sam said pushing his chair back

"Later." Adam called over his shoulder

"Yeah, later." Sam said quietly picking up his things heading to his next class

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Time With Adam

_** Author's Note: Still not Eric Kripke, so I still don't own Supernatural. The reason I'm updating in such quick succession is to get further into the story before I slow down. . So if any of the writing seems forced that's why.**__**Thank you for the reviews**__** and Thanks for reading. – Jess**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Sam made his way out of his last class to meet Adam, he was thinking about what he'd said at lunch. Was it really that weird that he didn't go anywhere after school? He always thought of it like a job, hunting. He'd have to train for it like any other job, and it took time away from other things, like hanging out with friends. The more he thought about, realized it wasn't that big of a deal, because he'd never really asked to ditch out on hunting for a friend. Now that he had one, maybe he could do the hanging out bit.

Sam was knocked from his thoughts when he was pulled into a corner, away from prying eyes.

_Ah, man. Thought they'd let me go today._

This wasn't the first time Sam had been pulled in this direction. The varsity basketball team enjoyed picking on the underclassmen almost as much as loved a winning season.

"So Whinechester, you got a friend finally?"

The team's laugher at the pathetic pun interrupted the taunt.

"Too bad he's not here. He actually looks like he could put up a decent fight." The captain said while grabbing the front of Sam's shirt

"Shut up and leave him out of it Mark!" Was Sam's lame attempt to ward the older boy off

"Little Sammy boy here thinks he can play in the big leagues? Well I don't think so." Mark pulled back his other hand ready to punch the sophomore in the face, when he was pulled off.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Picking on someone younger, just 'cause you can?"

Sam couldn't see his rescuer, but had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Shove off Cooper. We were just going to hurt him a little. You can have him back after that. You two can go play house or whatever it is you queers like to do." Mark was on the floor as soon as he finished his sentence. Adam stood over him, casting a dirty look over him. Adam threw a questioning look his way. He only nodded to confirm he was fine.

"Ward, don't mess with him. He's off limits."

"Whatever, just because you played well in Phoenix, doesn't mean you'll be able to make it here."

Mark got up and motioned to his team mates.

"Come one guys, wouldn't want to intrude on the couple." He left those parting words, while his team followed behind.

Adam watched them walk away with a scowl on his face. Turning to Sam he offered his hand, which had somehow in all the action slid down the wall.

"You okay there?"

"Uh, yeah, that was weird. No one ever stops them."

Adam looked at Sam before he answered back.

"Well they should. Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"My dad doesn't want me fighting at school."

_Or against humans…_

Sam just picked his things up as Adam waited. They headed out the doubles doors, and Sam broke the quiet.

"What made you come and look for me?"

"I didn't see you waiting at the tree and my last class is the furthest away, so I figured you got held up at your locker or something. But as I see, it wasn't your locker that was holding you up."

"Oh. Well thanks. I usually don't have to deal with them all that often, just a few taunts."

They stopped talking while they walked until Sam got bored.

"Sooo… you play basketball?"

"Mmhhmm, I play. I used to play varsity in Phoenix. I don't know how they found out I played, but I'm not planning on joining up here."

"Oh." Sam paused "I don't know much about you. What's your family like?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Adam answered.

"Well, my mom is a vet for the next town over. My dad is a cover artist for a publishing company, he does the cover art for books, you know? And I don't have any brothers or sisters, kind of boring really. What about you Winchester?"

"My dad is a free lance mechanic and my brother, Dean, sometimes helps him out."

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was a baby."

Adam looked stricken.

"Ah, shit man. I didn't mean to bring that up."

Sam just grinned and laughed. He explained that it didn't really bother him, since he was never able to remember her. They walked for about ten more minutes before reaching the older boy's house.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was a medium sized house, painted blue with navy shutters. It even had the picket fence. It was the perfect normal family house; Sam could even spot a dog house in the back. It made him want to laugh at normalcy of it all. He looked to Adam and found the blue gaze locked onto him.

"It looks kind hokey, doesn't it?" Adam didn't wait for a response "Never mind, I already know. Well it looks like my mom is home, so we'll have to do the meet and greet. When can go up to my room and hang out after that."

"Okay."

Adam lead Sam into the foyer. Sam spotted nick knacks all around, a few photos hung on the wall, and boxes were piled in the corner.

_I guess the__y really haven't had much time to unpack__…_

"Mom! I'm home, and I brought Sam with me!" Adam called out to his mom

"I'm in the kitchen!"

"Come on Sam."

Sam was pulled by Adam who had a hold of his wrist. They passed down a hall littered with packing paper and smaller boxes. When they passed into the kitchen he saw what had to be his new friend's mom. She had lighter hair than her son, but they both had the same blue hued eyes.

"Sam, glad to meet you, Adam said you might be joining us. Sorry about the mess, we got here over the weekend, and haven't had time to unpack, what with enrolling Adam into school."

"That's alright Mrs. Cooper. I know how long it takes to get settled when you move." Sam's charm coming out full force

"Well now that you've met, we're going to go upstairs for a while. Call us down when dinner's ready."

Adam once again grabbed Sam's wrist leading him to the stairs. The woman's voice carried a warning to them not to be too noisy when playing those video games of theirs. They just looked at each other and laughed

**_-----------------------------------------------------------_**

Dean drove away from the school feeling better about leaving Sam. He never enjoyed leaving his baby brother home alone, especially with the prospect of his father and himself not being there to keep an eye on him. For some reason his brother always attracted the big Nasties. Whenever they left him by himself, there was an 80 chance he was going to get hurt.

_Oh well, he's old enough to take precautions._

Dean pulled the car into their small driveway, parked and climbed out. He was half way to the door before his dad opened it up and headed out.

"You ready?"

Dean just shrugged, he didn't have to respond.

"Well let's go."

John opened the passenger's door and climbed in. Dean followed suit.

"So we just picking up the shells in Shenandoah and heading over to Harlan for a good old fashioned Salt 'N' burn?"

"Seems like it. Like I said it might get tricky if we take too long. People tend to not like it when you mess with their bones. Plus I'd like to be home when Sammy gets there."

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

Dean had been driving for half an hour before they reached the old Earth store. Getting out of the car, they headed into the cottage. A small bell chimed when they entered.

"I'm gonna look around, see if anything's new. Never know when you might run across a new amulet. Will you go get Rain so she can get the Cat's Eye shells out of the back?"

"Sure Dad, Oh, she's got that sweet little tank top on again." Dean said as he spotted her

_My son has no sense._

Turns out that there was nothing new, so John just walked up to the counter, nudging the semi-drooling Dean out of the way.

"Sorry about him, Rain."

"It's no problem John, this it?" She opened the old till to her left

"Yup. Well thanks. We'll probably see you again pretty soon."

"Alright, see you then. Bye Dean."

"Heh, see you later Rain. You should always wear that top." Dean was cut off from complimenting the older woman by his dad dragging him out the door.

John threw a farewell out before closing the door to the shop.

"Aww… Dad, I was finally wearing her down."

John looked at his son amused.

"Whatever you say Dean, let's just get this over with.

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

The carpenter had been murdered about a hundred years ago. His family had been too poor to bury him in a cemetery. Luckily for the Winchesters, they didn't have to wait for the sun to go down to be avoided. The family's land had been sold to a young couple willing to believe about anything. They just had to get the bones from the back yard and burn them. Simple right?

Dean flew across the lawn. Having been thrown from watching over his dad as he dug up the grave, as soon as the lid to the make shift coffin had been opened the smell of Ozone was present. Reaching for the salt to pass to his dad, Dean felt a powerful push.

"Dean! You okay?"

_Owwwww__…._

"Yeah!"

"Well hurry up and be careful. Pass me the salt and gasoline, we need to get this over with and home to Sammy."

Dean picked himself up, carefully watching for signs of the enraged spirit. Edging over the hole, he handed to items to his dad. As soon as the items left his hands he was once again thrown back onto the lawn.

_Ugh, that's going to hurt so __bad__ in the morning._

Dean was picked up from his prone position coming face to face with the old Irishman.

_Oh shit._

When Dean thought he was going to be thrown once again, he was dropped. He looked up and saw the ghost bursting into flame. It's haunting scream the only thing that remained, and even that faded.

"You okay there Dean? It looked like it got you pretty good."

"Yeah, just a few bruises, nothing major." Dean said while getting to his feet.

It was true he hadn't been very injured this time. Mostly due to the fact the spirit wasn't very strong. He looked out at the sky dusk was already here.

"Dad, think we can make it home tonight in time?"

John looked at his watch. He knew Harlan was a good fifty miles from Red Oak, but figured a little late was better than not showing up at all.

"Yeah, let's head home. We can stop somewhere on the way, for dinner if you like."

"Nah, we still have leftovers from last night. Besides, I know you hate leaving Sam by himself."

John only answered with an "I'm not the only one."

**_------------------------------------------------------_**

After about an hour or so they'd finally gotten home. It was about 8:30 when they'd passed the city limits.

John was the first to open the door to car. He waited for Dean to get out before heading into the house. He opened the door and was met with a dark and quiet house.

_Hmm…_

"Sam! You home?"

Dean had finally come into the house. Noticing the lack of little brother, he also called out.

"Sammy?"

They were met with silence.

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Heh**__**, cliffhanger of sorts.**__** I don't know much about Iowa, so I don't know if the distances are accurate or not. This story is still un-**__**beta'd**__** to forgive any mistakes. Also if there are plot holes please tell me.**_


	4. Dinner Time

**_I'm still not Erik Kripke. No Supernatural ownership here. Not Beta'd and thanks for the reviews and enjoy Reading. –Jess_**

Adam sat on his bed watching his new friend look around his room. He watched as the boy with the small frame took in his pictures and memories, and he just smiled. Sam was looking at a particularly funny photo; Adam was wearing a party hat with cake smeared on his face.

"That was from my fifth birthday. I had just tried to eat a piece of cake when my dad startled me by yelling boo. He always tries to do stuff like that."

"Hmm… We don't really celebrate too much at my house. We have special dinner once in a while but that's about it." Sam said with a wistful sigh.

He really did want to celebrate like other families, but they never had the chance. His father tried his best and he appreciated every bit of it, it's just sometimes he wanted to be normal.

_Life is never fair._

"Well that's pretty cool. I hate celebrating as much as we do." His friend tried to comfort Sam

"Heh, I suppose… So do you want to play some video games?" Sam changed the subject

"Sure, I got Resident Evil 2; we could take turns if you want."

"Alright. I have played it yet."

"Aw man it's awesome! You shoot these zombies, and run around collecting items. Of course there's a plot, oh and you get to use these really sweet guns!"

"Sounds like something I'd be really good at."

"Well let's see."

Adam was sure he would be better at the game, but he had no idea how wrong he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later Sam was thoroughly amused. The game was ridiculously easy, but only because he'd been trained not to flinch and aim quickly. His friend Adam was disappointed though. He thought he would have been able to show off his skill, it wasn't like he was bad or anything, but for a beginner Sam was showing him up.

"So are you sure you've never played this before?"

"Positive. It's really fun though."

They played for about ten more minutes when Adam's mom shouted to them dinner was ready. After putting the game away they raced down the stairs, the taller boy was first into the kitchen.

"Alright boys, settle down. Your father is in the dinning room, go ahead and go in. I just have to get the rolls out."

"Okay mom. Come on Sam." Adam said once again leading Sam into a separate part of the house.

_This is so surreal. I can not imagine doing this every night._

When the duo made it into the dinning room, Sam saw Adam's father. He was a tall man with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a generic face. Sam didn't really see anything besides the height that his friend inherited from this man.

"Ah, you must be Sam. My son said he might bring a friend home tonight. I do hope you enjoy Tuna, because my wife prepares it wonderfully."

"Oh hush, Michael. Sam, Adam, go ahead and sit down." Adam's mom said coming in with a basket of rolls

Doing as he was told he sat beside Adam across from Michael. Sam thought the way his friend's father talked was odd, he'd never really heard people speak that way before.

"Well Sam, my son didn't really tell me much about you. Do you have family in town?"

"Eh, no not really, it's just me, my brother, and my dad." Mrs. Cooper scooped out some of the dish onto his plate

"Oh that's too bad. My husband left behind family when we moved too."

"Sarah, he doesn't want to hear about boring stuff like that. I'm sure he'd like to know about Adam's old high school career though." Michael interrupted the woman's ramblings

"Dad, I already told him about basketball. I didn't really do much else." For a sixteen year old boy it came out a bit petulant

"I wasn't talking about basketball. I was talking about your debate team. He would have made the Academic Decathlon team if it hadn't of been for his math grade, I still blame that no good sport for taking your attention away from your studies." The father ranted

"Dad, it's not important. We don't need to talk about it."

There were a few minutes of silence before anyone spoke.

"So Sam, are you involved in any extracurricular activities?" Sarah asked genuinely curious

Sam quickly swallowed the food he'd been eating to answer the odd question.

"No ma'am. I was involved in soccer a few years back and the debate team two years ago."

"Debate is a respectable thing. I was captain my last two years in high school, went to Nationals each time."

"Mom, Dad, leave him alone. Ask him something normal like, what kind of movies he like to watch or something." Adam tried to divert the attention away from Sam's schooling

"Well boy, what movies do you like?"

"Uh… I like horror movies I guess, action too, Sir."

The awkward questions lasted until the end of dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner lasted for about an hour. Sam pulled his sleeve back to look at the time it was about seven o'clock. As Adam led him upstairs he thought of how long it would take to walk home. He lived about two miles away so he'd have to leave in thirty minutes to make home on time.

"Hey Adam, I'm going to have to leave pretty soon, since I have to walk home."

"Alright, want to finish up that segment in Resident Evil before you go? At the rate you've been breezing through, it'll be no trouble." Adam tried wanting his new friend to stay as long as possible

"Sure, there should be enough time to do that."

Sam reasoned it out. There should be enough time. Grabbing the controller, he quickly lost himself in the action and his friends chants of "Over there, no there!" and "Oh man! You totally nailed him!"

As the next save point came up he totally forgot about stopping, Adam who was also caught up never mentioned a thing. Few saves later Sam finally realized it was getting dark out. He looked to the clock he'd noticed hanging earlier and 8:27 is what it read out.

"Shit! I gotta go, sorry about running out, but I have to go before my dad gets home!" Sam shouted running around gathering his shoes

"Its okay man and your dad's not home yet? He gone often?"

Sam had to stop a moment to get out an appropriate response.

"Oh uh, only when he has a job to do, but he only had to pick something up out of town today."

"Oh okay, well if ever does any over nights, you can probably stay here."

"Yeah, sure whatever, I really have to get going though. My dad will be spitting razors if I'm late."

Sam started out of the room Adam following close behind. At the bottom of the stairs Sam met Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

"We were just about to come and tell you it's past eight. Adam told us you had to be home by then, we would have come up sooner, but we'd just noticed ourselves." Mrs. Cooper said kindly

"Oh well thank you anyways, and thank you for dinner and the invitation. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother." Sam's manners blasting out

"No problem at all boy, maybe next time you can stay longer."

"Thank you Sir, bye Adam. I'll see you Monday." Sam called out walking through the front door.

He made it to the street before a hand clamped onto his shoulder. He turned quickly slapping the hand from his shoulder.

_What the hell?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was certainly aware of the fact that his little brother was not in the house. He was also ware of the fact his father was aware of this fact, and was starting to get worried.

"Dean, your brother say where he was going?"

"No Sir just that he was going to his friend's. I didn't even bother to ask about where it was. I should have asked if he's in trouble it's my fault." The son's response was regretful

"No it's not dean. I should have asked about it. I remember all those Stranger Danger lessons I gave. I thought maybe they'd stuck."

Remembering back to when his son was very young and he had to teach him about the dangers of unknown people.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Daddy look, that man has a dog! Can I go pet it?" Sammy didn't even wait for a response_

_The four year old was fast for his age and was half way to the man before John caught up. John's heart was hammering in his chest. He knew the man wouldn't take his son from him, but the fact his little Sammy was willing to go up to a total stranger before even thinking about it._

_"Sammy! You know better than to go up to strangers. What if that man had been bad?"_

_"I.. I just.. I just wanted to pet the doggy. Are doggies bad Daddy?" Sam eyes welled with unshed tears at the idea of it_

_"No Sammy, I'm not saying that. I just want you to think things through. What do I always tell you about strangers?"_

_"Strangers are just demons we haven't killed yet."_

_John was laughing at the way it sounded coming from the small child's mouth._

**_Too bad Dean's not here, he would love to hear this._**

_"Yes Sammy that's right. You have to treat strangers as if they were demons until they prove themselves."_

_"Yes Sir, I pr..promise not to talk to strangers unless they show no signs of prosession." The little kids words endearing from the mistakes_

_"That's a good boy. Now let's see if that man will let you pet his dog."_

_The little boy smiled up at his father full of joy at the prospect of petting the animal._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a car on the street pulled their attention to the window. A sleek black car pulled into the driveway.

"Dean, you know anyone that drives that kind of car?"

Dean shook his head, showing he knew of no one. Looking back to the window the Winchesters saw the passenger door open. It was too dark to see anything distinguishing about the person, but they were leaned into the car. The person finally straighten up swinging a pack onto it's shoulder.

They realized it was Sam as soon as they saw him walk. He walked with the natural grace of a hunter, but with the awkwardness of a teenager growing. He made his way through the yard, reaching the door he knew his brother and father were home. He had the feeling that this was going to be bad. Opening the door, he was pulled into the house by his brother.

"Dean! What the hell?"

"Hush Sammy." Was all he got

He immediately shut up knowing that tone.

"Sam, I thought I told you to be home at eight, it is now eight forty-five. Where have you been? And who was it that drove you home." John lashed out

"I know you told me to be home at eight, but I got caught up in this thing… But then I left and my friend's dad caught up with me at the street. He offered me a ride home. I thought it might be quicker if I didn't walk so I accepted. I had to wait for him to find his keys though, that's what took a while."

John looked at his son. Arms folded over his chest, unknowingly mimicking his oldest son's actions.

"What thing were you caught up in?"

He only received a mumbled answer; he turned his stare intensity up a notch.

"I was playing a video game with Adam."

**_What?_**

"You what, you were playing a flipping video game while we were worried about where you were!" Dean shouted at his brother, voicing his father's thoughts

Sam only flinched. He was disappointed in his lack of ability to be on time for anything lately.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It doesn't matter Sammy. You are going to be training until you pass out, you got that? No complaining, no grouching, no nothing." John's stern voice let out

"But Dad, I!"

"No Sam. It's not negotiable. Get down stairs right now before I think of something worse."

Sam just glared at his family, and stalked off towards the basement.

As soon as Sam had disappeared John let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with him? He knows what's out there, and he has to listen to me or else he won't be safe."

"It'll be okay Dad."

"I don't know if it will, he hasn't shown that's he's been listening. Hell, he got into a car with an adult who I haven't met, I've told him to never do that! He'll just have to learn how to."

John was pacing wound while talking, and he suddenly stopped.

_He just has to learn, it's for the best._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_** Thank you for reading.**_


	5. Punishment

_**I do not own Supernatural, and no money is being made off of this.**__** Still un-**__**beta'd Thank**__** you very much for the reviews, they mean a lot**__** Sorry for the late update, loads of things have been happening over here**__**. The prayer in beginning of the story is implied in all chapters. i don't think there is any need in writing it out unless there is a relevance to the story. –Jess**_

* * *

Sam was in the basement for a good thirty minutes before he heard anything from upstairs. He'd been punching the bag hanging from the ceiling and jumping rope, no use in making his father even angrier by not doing anything. 

There was the noise of someone approaching the door right before it was opened. Then the soft footfalls of his dad made their way to the base of the stairs. Sam lifted his head from bowed position it had been in for the push up. His dad's face was impassive he noted.

_This is going to be bad._

"Get up."

Sam complied hoping up to his feet.

"We're going to spar. You can't use your left arm, act as if it'd gotten dislocated, you know like when the poltergeist slammed you into that wall."

John had his fists poised ready to strike. Sam had already gotten his arm behind his back.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

John's fist slammed forward, Sam barely had enough time to dodge. As he dodged he swung his arm out, slamming it into is dad gut. In retaliation, John swept his leg out, knocking Sam onto the ground, and breathe from his lungs forcing out a grunt.

"Get up we have no time for this."

Sam had difficulty getting up since he couldn't use his arm, which wasn't that hard now since he'd landed on it when he fell. Forcing himself up, he knew this was going to be a long night. As soon as he was up, a fist went to his abdomen. It wasn't too hard, he knew his dad held back when they sparred, but he was learning a lesson, so it was meant to hurt a bit.

"Always be on guard, you know that. No matter what you shouldn't trust anything when you're fighting."

Sam recovered enough to block the kick sent to his head. He sent out a punch to his father's face, but it was caught, and seeing the fist coming at his face he reacted instinctively. His left hand went up, blocking the punch, but a wave of pain rolled down his arm. Distracted he missed the kick aimed at his stomach.

"Oomph!"

"I told you do not use that arm. Now get up."

Once again Sam staggered to his feet.

After a little more, Sam was released. John watched his son shuffle up the stairs feeling guilty. He knew his son needed to learn to be ready for anything and not trust anyone, but it didn't make hitting his own son easier.

_At least it's over. He's learned his lesson._

John followed Sam up. He saw that Dean was sitting on the couch not really watching the TV, but having it on, waiting for his brother to make an appearance. As soon as the door opened he saw his battered brother at the door. Stepping towards the younger boy, the look on his face stopped him. Dean knew what it was like to have to learn from your mistakes.

Dean watched as his brother brought himself up the steps after the quick prayer. Turning back to his father, he saw it was marred with a pensive look on his face.

"Everything go alright."

John nodded.

"As expected, he hurt his arm when he fell though. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I'll check it before I go to sleep."

"No. Let him sleep. He's embarrassed about tonight. I'll check it in the morning."

Dean grunted an affirmative at his father. He watched him go down the hall into his room. When he heard the door close softly, he went upstairs to check on Sam.

* * *

The door to the younger Winchester's room was closed and locked, as expected. Dean rapped softly on the wood. He heard shuffling and the small click of the lock being turned and the door being opened.

"What?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sam looked at him wearily obviously expecting a lecture about not getting into stranger's cars.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean noticed Sam obviously didn't want to elaborate so he didn't ask about his arm.

"Well if you're sure."

Sam Just nodded and turned away, while Dean shut the door.

_Good night little brother._

* * *

Sam woke up to a slightly aching shoulder, and bad morning breath. 

_Gross._

Shifting his covers off, he brought his legs over the edge of his bed. Never one for moving fast in the morning, he took his sweet time. Stretch a good minute or two, yawning while making face from his breath. Sam stood up adjusting his clothes from when they'd ridden up in his sleep, and doing the costmary belly scratch.

_Ugh, I have to go face people…_

Generally known for being a procrastinator, he shuffled about his room picking a few bit of clothes out. He paused at his door listening for any sign that there was someone out there, and opened the door quietly. Checking the hall he quickly moved to the bathroom across the hall and down a little. Yanking open the door he shoved himself inside before shutting the door and locking it.

_Easier than usual._

Sam showered at a slower rate then usual, but all in all he only spent fifteen minutes in the shower. Getting out he changed into the relatively clean clothes and made his way down the stairs.

He was surprised to not find anyone in the living room or the sounds of his dad coming from the kitchen.

_Hmm... Wonder where they're at?_

Taking a brief glance around he spotted a note taped to the TV. Stepping over he saw it was in his father's messy scrawl.

_**Had to go out. **_

_**No TV, No Outside, No Fun.**_

_**Be back soon. **_

_**-Dad**_

_Heh, of course, he's probably getting groceries and testing if I'll take out the boundaries or not._

Sam dropped the note onto the coffee table and made his way into the kitchen. Riffling through the meager food left in the fridge, the young boy found just enough milk for his cereal.

Enjoying the little time he had before he was forced to be in the company of others, he decided to trap a few books in his room. Getting up quickly from his chair Sam went into the living room again. Where a small barely not there book shelf resided. The small shelf held few books and fewer interesting ones.

_I've read almost all of these. We need new ones._

Grabbing two books he made his way up the stairs and into his room. Listening for the sounds of the old car rounding the corner Sam carefully lifted the skirt to his bed. He felt around for a notch in his floor. Finally feeling it, he shifted the board loose and pried it up. Once again listening for the car, he found the books he brought up and stuck them in the hole he made and covered them quickly.

Sam got up from his position brushing the dust from his clothes. He was always finding places to hide things, or from things. It just seemed to come naturally to him. He never really had much use for them until he started to get into trouble, but after spending a week with nothing but homework he quickly put is skill to use and hid books and games from his father's eyes.

_Speaking of homework…_

Sam puffed out a sigh. He hadn't been able to work on it like he'd planned when yesterday's fiasco happened. Grumbling to himself he grabbed his pack off the floor and pulled his book out. He settled down into writing a boring three page essay on some trivial battle of some dead man's war at his desk.

He'd been working for ten minutes when he heard a sound at his door. Standing up quickly he rushed down the stairs. Casting a quick look around the house for anything out of place, he stood by the front window peering through the blinds. Right as he got a good look at the person the door bell rang.

_What the hell?_

With a furtive glance to the window, Sam opened the door. And was met with a person he did not expect to see.

* * *

Dean was woken up by his father shaking his shoulder. 

_Ugh, I hate mornings. _

"Dean, get up. We need to go to the store before Sam wakes up."

Dean looked at his father for that, not really getting why. John being the smart man he is interpreted the look clearly.

"One last lesson in testing the boundaries of punishment, I'm going to see if he can resist disobeying."

"Oh. Well okay then. How long are we going to be gone for?"

John looked at his son, appraising the question.

"Not too long hopefully, not much more than two hours. We actually do need to shop."

Dean just shrugged and got out of bed, sifting through his laundry to find an appropriately clean outfit.

"You check on your brother last night?"

Pausing Dean looked up.

"Yeah… He didn't say anything about his arm though, must not be bothering him too much."

"Good, I knew you would check on him. You're a good big brother Dean. I'll be down stairs, don't make any noise. You know your brother, he can sleep through a car alarm, but a soft whisper will wake that boy up."

John left, leaving Dean to get dressed.

_That's my brother, freakiest kid in the world._

Dean finished dressing and swiftly made his way down stairs, being very careful not to make a noise small enough to wake his brother, but to make enough not to wake him. Seeing his dad at the door, he quickly grabbed his jacket and followed him out the door.

John let his son drive the cherished car to market, knowing he'd hear complaints if he even tried. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two breakfast bars and handed them to his oldest son.

"We didn't have time to eat at the house, sorry."

"S'ok. I like these more anyways."

It was true; Dean was a simple eater unlike his youngest son Sam. Sam would gripe about how greasy something looked and only ate enough of the offending food to not waste the money spent on it, which was not much.

"So what all do we have to pick up? The usual, or do we have to make a pit stop for something else?"

"No it's just the groceries. Like I said, we really do have to shop, we are normal sometimes."

Dean just nodded in agreement with a faint grin. The rest of the ride was washed in a comfortable quiet. They arrived at the store in a few minutes.

"Well, I guess we should get Sammy a new box of that sugar drenched cereal he likes so much. As payment for the arm thing, what do you think Dean?"

"Sure, why not. Then we can force feed him your Super Burgers, as revenge for last night."

The father and son banter was traded easily at the expense of the missing family member.

* * *

John and Dean fished the shopping in an hour and a half. They were heading home when Dean spoke up about something that had been bothering him for a bit.

"Hey Dad, you know how Sam's been acting lately, with the lateness, the attitude, and everything. What if he doesn't grow out of it? What if keeps ignoring orders and gets hurt? I… I don't want him to get hurt for not listening, or for being a normal teenager."

John was a little shocked that his son thought about those things, true he thought them too, but he didn't want that burden on Dean.

"He is willful, and there's nothing wrong with that until it affects his hunting, and so far it hasn't. He'll grow out of most of it, but I'm pretty sure he's going to be stubborn. Plus as I remember as soon as those keys hit your hands you were a little more willful, but you did grow out of it… eventually."

The playful little jibe sent Dean's worry for his brother away. Having eased his son's worries, John looked out with window his thoughts drifting outwards to his sons, his wife, and anything else that might drift across his mind.

When the car rounded the corner of their street, John's eyes immediately zeroed in on their house. The front steps were occupied by someone trying to get into their house. John could clearly see Sam looking nervous and try to be subtle about not allowing the person in. So reluctantly he stepped out.

"Dad, who's that?"

"No idea."

Dean sped up a little bit, turning into the driveway quickly. Getting out of the car the duo made their way up to the door. They'd gained Sam's and the stranger's attention as soon as they turned in.

"Sam, what are you doing outside? I told you, you're grounded."

Dean stepped to stand beside his dad in front of this new person. He was staring at the boy, who was a bit taller than his brother and had a hazy blue stare.

"I know. I was explaining that to Adam, but he wanted to stay until you got home so he could explain why I was late last night. I told him not to worry about it, but he felt really bad about me getting in trouble."

John turned to the named boy and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"It's true sir. I came over today to make sure he hadn't gotten into any trouble. When he'd realized he was late last night, he was freaking out. I'd made him play a videogame last night and was trying to get him to stay longer, I was being selfish and I'm sorry. I just hadn't been able to be around people my own age in a while, and I missed it."

"True as it may be that it's partially your fault, Sam knew when to be home and knew what would happen if he wasn't. Thank you for coming by, but he's still grounded and now if you'll excuse us we need to bring in some things."

Adam cast a quick glance at Sam and only received a shrug to which he nodded. He quickly left murmuring a good bye to Sam.

John watched as the strange boy left, leaving a little dredge of uneasiness settled in him. Quickly brushing it away, John turned his attention to Sam.

"I thought I said no fun."

"I didn't have any fun trying to turn my friend away without slamming the door in his face."

Sam's gaze was a little troubled and John decided his son couldn't help it if someone tried to come and help him out of a bad situation.

"Fine you're off the hook this time, but next time, just tell him to go home."

The reply he got was a none too disguised scoff.

John looked over at Dean who was staring off into space with a somewhat disgruntled look on his face.

"Dean?"

That shook him from whatever thought he was in.

"Sir?"

"You and Sam unload the groceries."

The two boys went to the car obeying the small order.

John just went into the house looking for anything that might give away any disobedience to rules he set down.

* * *

"So, the whole leaving me a home while you guys went shopping was just a test wasn't it?"

"You know it was, why bother asking."

Dean looked over at Sam who was favoring his right arm, carrying only a few light things with his left arm.

_Hmm…__Must've been bothering him more than he let on._

"Sammy, your arm okay?"

Looking at his arm as if it was an alien, Sam quickly shook his head.

"Nah, not really, I landed on it funny last night. Nothing big, it should be fine by Monday."

Dean worry wasn't eased when he saw a small wince from his brother while closing the door of the Impala with the wrong arm.

Sam knew he saw it, so he just grinned at his older brother and walked into the house.

Dean watched the entire thing with concern evident.

_Not bad indeed little brother. I'll keep an eye on that for you._

* * *

The rest of the day Sam spent in his room. Finishing up all the homework he'd been assigned. And reading his books with the door securely locked.

Dean had spent his day doing much of nothing. He'd worked on the Impala a bit, and even went into the local garage for some quick cash and a way to pass time.

John's time was spent looking for anything out of the ordinary that might point to demons or spirits. But soon enough that feeling that latched onto him when he'd seen Adam was back. Hoping it was just hunger he set to making dinner for everyone.

* * *

The dinner wasn't very fancy and it wasn't very healthy, but no one really cared. The burgers were good and the fries were hot.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow Dean?"

"Nope, why?"

"Just wondered, we can work at the garage tomorrow then, if you feel like it."

"Sure, that's fine. I was there earlier today and was planning on going back in. They're getting run over with busted cars it seems there was a crash right off the highway. The cars got towed here, so there's a lot to take care of."

John nodded thinking over what to do with Sam. He'd be underfoot at the shop and he couldn't be left alone. The library was where he always stuck the boy when they went in, but he was still being punished. Letting out a sigh he looked to Sam, who'd been paying close attention to the conversation.

"Well what should we do with you?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder looking lost as well.

"We could leave him in the office tomorrow. Levi said he was going to take off early tomorrow and leave me in charge. We can stick him in there. He can keep busy tracking the bills and paperwork."

"That work for you Sam?"

The youngest Winchester nodded, not really having any other options.

" It's settled then. We'll leave around nine."

The rest of dinner was spent with idle chat and the sounds of eating.

* * *

After dinner Dean watched TV in the living room for a while. Eventually he got tired enough to head upstairs. Making the customary stop at his brother's room he knocked once and opened the door. At least he tried to, but the door was locked.

_What the? He never locks the door._

"Sam?"

Dean heard a bunch of shuffling, a dull thud, and a small yelp.

"Sam!"

Next thing he knew the door was opened and Sam was standing in front of his mildly rumpled and slightly dusty.

"What?"

"You locked your door. You never lock your door. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything."

_Yeah right…_

"Whatever, what you do in your own time is not something I want to know anything about."

"Shut up."

"Heh, I just came to tell my little brother good night, but if I'm being too obtrusive I'll leave."

Sam looked properly ashamed, but it quickly changed.

"Who knew you knew big words. I'm surprised."

Dean sighed and started to walk into his own room. He paused when his brother spoke up.

"Good night Dean."

"Good night little brother."

Dean went into him room after that.

* * *

_**Again sorry about the late update, but I've never been a quick writer. So don't expect anything fast from me. The updates before were fast because I had to build up the word count for the story. The length of this chapter is a sort of apology. They probably won't be this long that often. Thanks for reading. -Jess**_


	6. Levi's Garage

_**AN: OMG I am so so so sorry. It has been nearly a year and I'm just starting this chapter. I am so disappointed in myself. I just got caught up in life and left it sitting in the corner, but since I started the new story, I felt so bad about leaving this one alone. Please forgive me?**_

Sam was laying on his bed, contemplating the facts of life... Well not really. He was trying to figure out a way to keep entertained when he followed his dad and brother to work. So far his thoughts had gotten no where. Heaving a deep sigh, he rolled over trying to get comfortable.. After laying in that position for a few moments he flopped to lay on his side, while shifting his pillows. Once again, he tossed and turned for nearly two hours before pure exhaustion took over.

All of his tossing and turning had earned him nothing besides rumpled sheets and mussed salt line, unknown by him. He was asleep for a few hours before anything remotely out of the ordinary happened. A dark shadow passed his window, circling back every so often until he shifted, causing his pillow to create a break in the salt line by his window. The dark shadow took the opportunity to slip right in.

It slithered over the sleeping teen until it stopped at the foot of the bed, and slowly took form. All that could be seen in the darkened room was a faint outline of a man. It moved gracefully, almost as if it was gliding, as it moved next to Sam's head. It gently laid it's hand on the boy's head and breathed deeply. _"It's good that you're still safe Sammy. I'd be deeply upset if something had happened. Perhaps your brother is good for something after all." _

The thing's oily whispers were cut off when it heard a set of shuffling foot steps. It's head shot up and watched the feet pass. Calming it's self for a moment, it started to speak again. _"Now Sammy, just take care of yourself until I get the chance to talk to you again." _It once again shifted into a shadow and crawled out the window, waiting until the last moment to brush a tendril behind it closing the gap in the salt.

--

Sam woke up to the sun shining on his face. _'Ugh, I hate east facing rooms.' _

Curling up in his blankets he leeched all the warmth he could before getting out of bed. Slowly trudging out of his room he made it to the bathroom without running into either of his family members. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed he moved downstairs to the kitchen.

His father and brother were already there, dressed in the garage's cover-all's. "Morning Sam, we need to get going pretty soon, so eat something real quick." He watched his brother take both his and his dad's dishes over to the sink, and went to the cabinets to pull out his cereal. While he was standing next to his brother Dean leaned over and cuffed his shoulder, his injured shoulder.

"Ah, what was that for?" Sam grabbed the injury and gently rubbed it. Dean just looked at the shoulder. The collar was gently moved to the side as he probed and looked. There was a slight bruise on the shoulder blade, but it didn't look too bad.

"Needed to see how bad the shoulder was. I didn't get the chance yesterday, and I wanted to make sure you'd be up to par if we needed you getting parts out of storage." Dean placed the collar back in it proper place. Then he got the milk out of the refrigerator and gave it to his little brother. "Now hurry up and eat, we've got to leave in a few minutes."

Sam nodded and turned to his father. "Hey, can I go check the news until we leave?"

John looked at Sam, scrutinizing every little detail until he found what he was looking for. "Go ahead, but be ready in seven minutes."

Sam went into the living room to eat so he could sneak a few books out under the guise of checking the news for anything strange occurrences, leaving the other two Winchesters to themselves.

John watched his youngest leave and waited to speak until he heard the TV click on. "Was his shoulder okay?"

"Yeah, it was only slightly bruised, it should be gone by Tuesday. I think keeping it mobile will be good for it, so it won't stiffen up. Plus, little Sammy needs to learn his lessons." Dean was polishing an apple on his shirt while talking. He paused to take a huge bite of the fruit, but before he could continue talking John told him to swallow. "I don't even think it hurts him right now. Yesterday maybe, but not this morning."

The eldest Winchester just nodded and got up to pour himself some coffee. He'd been feeling guilty whenever he'd see his baby boy flinch when he used his arm, or bumped into something. Dean telling him it was nothing to worry about was reassuring. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was time to go. "Let's head out Dean, got a full day ahead of us."

--

They arrived the garage fifteen minutes early. Levi was just opening up the shop when they pulled in. "Winchesters! I was hoping you'd get here early." Levi walked over to the three and clapped his workers on the shoulder.

"Levi, this is my youngest Sam. He's here to help out with the paper work while you're out, if it's okay." John introduced the two, and Sam dutifully shook the man's hand.

"Okay? It's better than okay, I hate paperwork, anyone who can take care the for me is welcome to it. I'll even pay him for it." Before John could say anything Sam cut in.

"No sir, this is punishment. I broke curfew and I had no where else to stay for the day." Sam gave his dimpled smile before continuing. "Plus I don't mind it so much, I need to work on my penmanship."

Levi looked impressed at the honest youngster in front of him. "Curfew, eh? Out with a girl, with those dimples you must be battin' 'em off with a stick." The man ruffled Sam's hair while laughing.

"Ahh, no sir. I was just visiting a friend and lost track of time. It was my fault for not paying attention." Sam just accepted the fact he screwed up.

Dean saw that Levi was going to continue questioning his little brother and stepped in. "So I heard about the pile up. How many cars are we talking about?"

"Mmmhm, six I think. We had the others towed out of town. We can only handle so many cars at once, you know?" Levi wrung his hands together and abruptly looked at John. "I have to get home pretty soon. Marianne is having her mother stay for the week and it's up to me to fix everything before she gets in." He handed the keys to the garage off to John. "Take care boys! I really appreciate it."

They watched as the owner left and quietly went into the shop. Dean looked around at the damaged cars. "These don't look so bad. Levi must have shipped the really bad ones out to the other garage. These only look like they need a buffing, paint, and few new parts."

"Yeah, he told me that he didn't have the inventory or time for the really messed up ones." John grabbed Sam's elbow to garner his attention. "You need any help with inventory or the billing papers come get me or Dean, otherwise the office is right over there. Here are the keys, now get to it."

Sam reluctantly hoisted his bag more securely on his shoulder and made his way into the office. upon entering the office he was shocked. It was completely disorganized. He wondered how someone could run a business, let a lone locate anything in this mess. "Damn, I was hoping this would be easy."

Setting his pack on the empty space by the door, he got to work organizing the clutter in the office. He went through the stacks trying to find some process of organized thought. He found it, even if it was barely there. Checking the filing cabinets he noted they were empty, so setting to work he started filing.

--

John and Dean worked diligently through the day until it came time for lunch. The diner was just around the corner, so Dean took off to pick lunch up for the family. By the time noon had rolled around, John had called Sam out to start handing parts and tools to the duo. While they waited for Dean to get back John wanted to ask a few questions.

"I never did ask you if you liked Red Oak." John was under the car he was currently working on, so he couldn't see the skeptical look on his son's face.

"I like it alright I guess. No less than the others at least." It was the truth, he didn't much care about Red Oak... Well before he made a friend. There was a brief lull in conversation before Sam started it back up. "How long will I be grounded this time?"

John tinkered around under the chassis before answering. "I don't know. You didn't do as you were told, but on the other hand it wasn't deliberate. I get that you weren't even that late, but with what we do we can never be too careful. You know that don't you?"

"I know, and I really do try most of the time, but it's hard sometimes." John could see his youngest's feet shuffle from the corner of his eyes. He really did get that Sam was sensitive and needed more interaction, but he didn't want to share his boy's with anyone. He was selfish and stubborn, he wouldn't let anything get them. But he couldn't let that interfere with Sam at the moment.

"Well I guess since you've been punished all weekend you'll be free tomorrow, so long as you don't start disobeying me at every turn." John had rolled out by the time he'd finished talking, so he was graced with his son's mega-watt smile.

"I'm back and they had pie!" Dean's shout disrupted the father son moment, but neither party was too upset.

--

It was a long day they had put in at the garage before they had finally left. The car ride home was uneventful and filled with Sam's even breathing. He'd fallen asleep next to a car Dean was working on. It was only noticed when Sam didn't hand off the socket wrench. They let him sleep and John was barely able to get the kid into the car without damaging his spine.

Dean looked in the review mirror checking on his brother while his dad drove. "Sam sure is tired isn't he?" John also checked the mirror when Sam was mentioned.

"Yeah, I didn't think paper work and passing off tools was so tiring, but I guess I was wrong." John's hands squeezed the steering wheel off and on.

"I don't think he slept too well last night, he kept tossing and turning. I was even going to check on him when I thought I heard him talking, but he stopped when I was outside his door. Figured he didn't want me to know he was still awake." Dean's face held a little uncertainty, but changed when John glanced at him. Too bad he wasn't quick enough.

"What's up?"

"Well... I dunno. Something just doesn't feel right with that Adam kid. Coming all the way over to our house just to make sure he was okay? I just.. I dunno, I don't like the kid. He's weird." Dean didn't make eye contact when he spoke about the intrusion in their lives.

John looked at his son, a little weirded out that he also had his suspicions about the new kid. "I know he's off, but there isn't really anything you can do. He's some how managed to worm his way into Sam's life. We deal until it's over, the Winchester way of life."

Dean didn't say anything, he just looked at his brother. He watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and was reminded of a time when his baby brother curled into side for comfort from the darkness surrounding the Impala.

--

_Dean was eight years old and Sammy was just about to turn four. They were driving through the night to get to a new hunt, and it was too dark for the littlest Winchester. He had snuggled into his big brother's side due to both the cold and dark. Dean had noticed and was getting a little annoyed by Sammy's close proximity._

_"What's your problem, dude?"_

_"I dun want thuh dark tuh get me." Sammy's eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears, it made Dean's heart hurt._

_"It won't get you Sammy. Dad won't let it, and I won't either. There's nothing to be afraid of with us around." Dean watched as his little brother pressed harder into side to drift off to sleep and this time he didn't mind so much... so long as the kid didn't drool._

--

Dean's memory of that time always instilled a fierce warm protective instict into his core. _'I promise little brother, nothing's going to get you.'_ While Dean was contemplating Sam they'd finally made it home.

"Come on Dean, let's see if we can't get your brother up to the house without too many complications." John carefully leaned over to the backseat and shook the boy awake. "C'mon Sammy wake up. We're home now."

"Nghn, five more minutes." Sam swatted his dad's hands away.

"No, now Sam. You have to get to bed tonight, you've got school remember?" John tried to shake him awake, but Sam stubbornly clung to sleep. He sighed before letting the seat down. "Help me pull him out would you, Dean?"

Dean quickly obliged and they managed to pull Sam out and lay him in the grass. The shock of slightly dewed grass woke Sam up enough to question his whereabouts.

"C'mon little brother. The sooner we do the rounds, the sooner you get to sleep." That pulled Sam out of his haze.

"Fine fine, help me up." Sam held out his hand and Dean hoisted him up.

"Sam you check the salt lines, Dean check the runes. Meet up in the living room, you know the drill." John led the way into the house and waited a few minutes before rechecking everything his boys had done. After saying the prayer, they were all off to bed, too tired to linger.

"Night boys, try not to be late for school tomorrow. You're on your own this time Sam."

"Kay Dad, night." The words were muffled with a yawn. He turned and headed upstairs to his room.

"Night Dad, see you in the AM." Dean gave a mock salute and followed his brother upstairs.

Sam had managed to change clothes and was in his bed when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" He was way too tired to get up.

"Came to check your window and make sure your shoulder was okay." Dean was already at the head of his bed checking the salt.

"It's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, let's sleep." Sam was already rolled over halfway asleep.

"Why're you so tired, little man? Not enough sleep last night?" Dean was checking the bruise on Sam's shoulder when he asked the question.

"Nuh, I tossed for a few hours after you left my room, but eventually got to sleep. I've got school, let me sleep. I'll see you in the morning, good night big brother." Sam was asleep a few moments later.

Dean ran his hand through Sam's softly curled hair, marveling over how curly it used to be. "Night little brother, sleep well." With that Dean left, shutting off the lights on his way out.

--

_**AN: I know, I am officially awful. This isn't really anything, for the amount of time I was gone, but I hope it helps. Hopefully I won't ever be that long again. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
